The Excited Green One
by scarlettfire
Summary: Beast Boy has some good news, and he wants to share it.


**The Excited Green One**

**AN: Hey, I do exist. My general distast for discontinued stories has made my absense quite extended. But while looking through my files, i found this, liked it, and decided to post it. Who knows, I might actually have a fan left! haha. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not even close to own anything.**

* * *

"Raven! Raven!" Beast Boy yelled excitedly as he ran through the tower. He skidded to a stop in front of the common room doors. "Raven!" he yelled again as they opened. He looked frantically about the room, and then he spotted her sitting on the couch reading one of her books. "Raven!"

She didn't look up from her book, but her focus shifted slightly. "What?"

Beast Boy smiled hugely and raced over to her. In his excitement he managed to trip over himself and land spectacularly on his face. Beast Boy quickly righted himself and finished his way to her.

His antics had pulled Raven's attention from her book completely, so she wasn't as pissed as she would normally have been when he took it from her hands. "Rae!" His smile was huge, showing off his elongated canines. "Guess what I just heard!" Raven just raised her eyebrow, choosing to ignore the nickname for the moment. "I got the part!" Beast Boy practically yelled. "I'm officially an actor!"

"You did?" Raven couldn't help but ask. Beast Boy responded by enthusiastically nodding his green head. "That's great." Raven told him. Genuine happiness ran through her, and she didn't repress it completely. She let a smile slip through. He always loved it when she smiled for him.

"You smiled?!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily, his own smile somehow managing to get bigger. "Sweet!"

"Don't let it get to your head Gar." Raven schooled her features into a scold, but she couldn't hold it well. He was just so excited, and he saw right through her anyway. The fact he hugged her tightly was just evidence of that.

"I got the call a minute ago. It was great." Gar said into her neck, finally calming a little. He just stayed there for a moment, then he kissed her neck lightly.

"Yes, and I'm very happy for you, Garfield," Raven started, knowing where this was going. "But don't you want to tell everyone else too?"

"Uh un." Gar said in her ear, kissing that too. He made his way up and down her neck once more, before pulling back to look at her. "This is good enough for me." He said.

"Gar," was all Raven got out before he was kissing her. She should have known, once he got started there really wasn't much that made him stop. She had to really _want_ him to stop, and that wasn't something that happened often. Actually, she couldn't remember it _ever_ happening. Damn it, stupid green boy. He had her wrapped around one of his clawed little fingers. Good thing she liked him so much.

Gar pulled back to let them breathe, but Raven wasn't done yet, so she pulled him back down. Gar did not protest. When had he ever protested? Not one occasion came to mind. He certainly hadn't protested when she'd pulled him aside one day and started kissing him. Thank God for her empathic powers, and her courage. Without those two things, they wouldn't be in year four of their relationship. Gar was far enough removed from the situation to realize he never would have acted on his feelings, he was just too nervous about it. He would have just pinned in silence forever.

"Oh jeez, you have a room!" Cyborg's voice broke them apart. Gar felt himself blush, but he was smiling too. Raven just removed her limbs from Gar and sat upright, her impressive emotional control the only thing keeping her from blushing.

"Sorry." Gar laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Cy shook his head and mumbled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. Then Gar noticed something. "Hey," he turned to Raven. "Nothing's broken."

Raven looked around too. It was true, everything was intact. "True."

"Huh." Gar sighed, an odd quizzical look on his face.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Nothing's broken." Gar said again. Raven nodded, but waited for him to continue. "I don't know whether to be happy or sad about that."

"Why is that?" Raven asked. His emotions were in fact skipping between the two, but mostly he was confused.

"Well, either you've gotten better at control, and I should be happy for you. Or you've gotten bored with my kisses and well, that's not something I'm gonna brag about." Gar admitted.

Raven just laughed outright. A subdued laugh, but a laugh all the same. The most she could manage without things blowing up. Gar looked at her surprised, mouth agape. "Don't worry. I've gotten better control." Raven put him out of his misery.

A devious smile showed up on the green ones face. "Oh?"

"Yes." Raven said, feeling the jump in his emotions. "And no, we are not testing it right now" Gar immediately pouted. His puppy eyes making an appearance. Damn it, he knew she couldn't say no to his puppy eyes. "Maybe later."

Gar smiled, gave her a quick peck and stood. "Definitely later." He said as he left, off to tell his good news to the rest of the tower.


End file.
